The Gods of Mandalore
by SuperMastour
Summary: With his people gone, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy starts to have second thoughts on his position with his largest employer. Filled with rage and spite, Boba Fett will have to rely on a new hand now to atone the dishonor his spiritual predecessors had been afflicted with. NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Introduction**

* * *

"Slaughter of all of them." The Emperor, the mighty hand of the Galactic Empire, waved off as Darth Vader knelt next to him, "They will pay for their insolence."

"It shall be done, Master." Darth Vader murmured as the solemn Red Guards looked at his body.

"This will let the entire Universe know if anyone dares dishonor me... They too will culled." The Emperor held his two hands together as he looked out into deep space from his quarters.

0000000

Several Imperial officials stood silent as Lord Vader stood in their midst, looking out the panaromic window towards a cosmic battle scene.

"The Emperor has brought us here today to show us his power and authority." Darth Vader spoke, his mechanisms humming during the talk, "Today you will see what happens not only here, but across the Galaxy, when someone dares defy the Empire."

The dark figure turned and clenched his fist at the planet ahead of them.  
"Imperial Command.  
Base  
Delta  
Zero."

The Imperial officials at first opened their eyes in shock, but were more than willing to comply when Lord Vader turned to face them.

"Admiral Tanesh, call the fleet." Darth Vader spoke at the most prominent official in the group, a black man of medium stature and a somewhat chunky build.

The man hesitate at first, but gasped when Lord Vader raised his right hand.

"With every second that passes, the Emperor's patience wanes thinner... Pray you do not fall to his anger at your incompetence." Darth Vader warned as he saw the admiral walk to the main control console and lift up a communicator.

"Star Destroyers _Retribution, Arbiter, Judgment,_ and _Lissa'ak,_ tthis is your Admiral Tanesh Saakar speaking. The Emperor himself has initiated Command Base Delta Zero. I repeat, Base. Delta. Zero. Move into low orbit immediately and await for further instruction."

Darth Vader stood silently as the five Star Destroyers hovered close to the brown colored planet ahead of them, the ship he was on locking into low orbit after a few tense minutes.

The deckhands on board Admiral Tanesh's ship all boarded battle stations as they saw the other ships lock into orbit.

"Direct command from the Emperor." Admiral Tanesh spoke into the console, "Supported by order of I, Admiral Tanesh Saakar, and the order of Lord Vader.

Execution of command Base Delta Zero on all possessions of Mandalore."

The Admiral turned to Lord Vader, who stared coldly at the planet.

In a sense of pride, The Admiral chuckled, feeling the same coldness to the situation as the Dark Lord, "We're going to turn everything they own into molten slag."

Vader still looked at the planet without a sound, save for the respirator.

"Fleet." Admiral Tanesh grabbed the communicator, "Show these insolent people the might of the Empire." he said and then saw various unknown blips on his radar.

"The Emperor said." Vader finally spoke as he observed the dots coming out of the much larger dot in the center, "Slaughter all of them."

The Admiral nodded, " _Arbiter_ , release 50 wings of Interceptors to cut off any escapees." he gave the quick order.

"Understood." the response returned to him.

"Now, Execute Base Delta Zero." Admiral Tanesh spoke as he looked at the clock, "In T-Minus 20 Seconds."

The deckhands looked as the clock counted down.

" _Retribution_ is ready, Admiral." a voice on the console informed.

" _Arbiter_ is operational."  
" _Judgement_ is online and ready."  
"The _Lissa'ak_ is standing by."

"T-Minus 10 Seconds." Admiral Tanesh spoke, "9... 8... 7..."

The guns of his ship started to hum in life as the countdown continued.

"6

5

4

3

2...

1- Execute Order Base Delta Zero!" Admiral Tanesh ordered, and all five Star Destroyers opened fire on the planet below them.

"See to it that no one escapes alive." Lord Vader turned away and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Your order has been done." Darth Vader knelt before his master, "As we speak Concord Dawn is being subjugated by your strength."

"Good." The Emperor scoffed, "Let that be a lesson to all those who dare bite the hand that feeds them..." his throne turned to face the Dark Lord, "The Empire will never concede to these... brutes."

0000000

The desert was hot, it bit with full force whichever person dared venture out of it.

Of course, this was Tatooine, the renowned tourist destination for dehydration and heat strokes.  
As well as Bounty Hunters, thousands of them.

"Look, lady. Get out of my face, you don't have the cash, you don't have my time." a man spoke to a Twi'lek as she pleaded with him.

"Please. I need avenge." the Twi'lek spoke with a very broken tongue, so much so that nearly each word seemed to want to incorporate the Twi'lek language into itself.

"As I said, you don't have the money, you don't have my-" the man stopped when the doors opened, all of the denizens of the cantina scene immediately turned to the newcomer.

A man.

Clad in Green Armor.

Silent murmurs spread throughout the cantina like a sandstorm.  
Who could this guy be?  
What's his deal?  
Ain't it a bit too hot for armor like that?

Nevertheless, the man continued his way straight to the counter, where the bartender stood quietly as the man faced him.

"What'll it be, newcomer?" the bartender grunted, "You lookin for something."

"I need you to change the channel on that monitor." the man spoke, pointing to a television-like device behind the Mon Calamarian, "Stat."

"Well well, back off a bit there." the bartender grunted, "Who do you think you ar-" he had a blaster pointed at his chest.

"I don't play around..."

"Uh..." the bartender spoke and stepped back, "What... what transmission?" he looked at the screen, which displayed a pod race.

"Imperial Standard..." the man grunted as the bartender frantically switched to the 4th Transmission, which displayed a woman in an Imperial suit looking at the camera.

"The Mandalorian Insurrection, which had claims thousands of Imperial lives, including unarmed civilians, was stopped just two days ago by the strong hand of our Emperor. After a week of conflict with the Mandalorian Government, the Empire and its innocent citizens have suffered at the hands of these barbarians." the woman spoke as video played behind her, "Due to the courageous and benevolent actions of our Premier, the Mandalorian Menace will no longer pose a threat to the galaxy, ensuring peace for everyone." she nodded, "The Emperor himself will address the situation late-" the transmission exploded when three blaster bolts destroyed the device that projected it.

The man in the armor slammed the table in front of him and turned away, storming off violently.

0000000

Rage engulfed the man as he stood outside the bar a furious mess, and he had taken many jobs from those destructive brutes.

"You think you are getting away with destroying my tel-" the bartender was booted in the gut by the man.

"Get out of my face..." the man growled and caught sight of a couple of Sandtroopers nearby, "You shouldn't have messed with me!" he aimed his left arm, whose miniscule mechanism launched a miniature missile.

The Stormtroopers turned when they heard a sharp hiss, only to do so too late, as the next sight they saw was a powerful explosion.

The nearby civilian population gasped when the man destroyed the soldiers.

"What!?" another troop of soldiers ran after they heard the explosions, "Hey! That's Boba-" he yelled when he was blasted by the man's rifle.

"'I will pay you back with interest." The man growled as he blasted the other troops before he took off on his jetpack, catching sight of more troops a few blocks away. The man then pulled out a small rocket from a belt pocket and locked it into place on the left arm mechanism.

"All of you will pay." he aimed his arm and launched the rocket.

The payload erupted in a napalm fireball, driving back the Stormtroopers and severely disorienting them in the process.

"I will pay you all back." the man growled as he descended, then felt a sharp pain in his back.

The green trail of a laser traced itself from the man's jetpack all the way back to a Scout Trooper, who was holding a Pulse Cannon.

The jetpack burst and the man plummeted below.

"Dumb luck." the man grunted apathetically and then struck the ground, "GHNGH! Ha..." he gasped and rolled over to avoid the scout trooper that shot him down, "Got me on an off day... Won't happen again." he gained his rifle and blasted the trooper.

The rest of the troopers overcame the napalm shield and aimed their weapons at the man, only to be beaten to the punch and have another rocket spiral their way.

"B-B-..." the man heard a struggling voice behind him, the scout trooper that had dared strike him, "Boba... Fett... you will not last... long now..." he reached for his scout pistol.

"No." the man grabbed his rifle and shot the struggling soldier, "I will not fall to you...  
No longer."

 **0000000**

"The Mandalorians are no more, master." Darth Vader spoke as he looked at the Emperor on his throne, "They are now spread throughout the galaxy... a people that are now lost for all eternity." he rose up.

The Emperor stood and faced his apprentice, "Good... Good."

* * *

 **Apologies for the Short chapters, these are just introductory. This is my first Star Wars fic so I apologize for any mistakes I make.  
Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The feeling of dread hung over Boba's being as he sat inside his spacecraft, the famed _Slave I_ , meditating deeply as he took a look at the new planet ahead of him. The dock he was in had little life save for a few droids that slowly lumbered about running scans and checking systems.

Boba let out a deep sigh as he removed his helmet. He gave a quick glance to his command module, looking at a small chuck of what appeared to be metal.

On this scrap was a written word.

Boba grabbed the piece of metal and looked at it, scanning it with much emphasis, only to be interrupted when he heard a thud on the outside.

Immediately the heads up display turned to an external camera, revealing that the strange occurrence had just been a protocol droid that strayed a bit too close to the ship.

"Hmph." the man grunted as he returned his full attention to the metal piece, then was once again shocked when the thud continued.

"Thump once, it's fine. Thump twice..." he growled and looked at the display, this time the external camera revealed it was one of the dock attendants knocking on the cargo door.

The attendant tapped her foot on the dirt ground as she waited for a response, "If you can hear me in there, you need to put in your docking fee-" she was interrupted when the cargo bay opened in front of her.

The figure of Boba Fett stepped out and stared coldly at the woman.

"Ah... Ah..." the attendant stammered as she saw the man walk towards her, "Boba Fett..." she gasped and looked at her reflection in the man's visor, "I-I-I apologize-"

"Here." Boba Fett grunted and handed a bag to the woman, "Don't dare bother me again." he turned away, his cape cracking like a whip when he did so.

The attendant saw the bounty hunter close the cargo door and return inside, "Wait!" she called out and knocked on the door again, which opened in haste.

"I thought I told you not-" Boba Fett was interrupted when the woman nearly shoved the bag he gave her in his face.

"I need you, Boba Fett!" the attendant spoke, "Please! A man has killed my brother! I need someone to capture him!"

Boba Fett looked as the woman sorrowfully cried, he didn't care of course, but he did want to see this through.

"I will give you that plus the 10,000 credits I got for his welfare." the attendant said, "I'll even give you my savings! Please just get the man who killed him."

Boba Fett stood silent, "How much do you have in savings?"

"I need to recount but nothing more than 30,000 credits... I am a humble dock attendant after all." the woman responded, "I will give you all of that if you kill the man- whichever way you'd like, just take him out!"

Boba Fett nodded, "Anyway I'd like..." he murmured, "Well, show me the man and I'll get him just like any other mark." he responded.

Odd, he was usually much rougher when negotiating, but with this woman he went unusually soft. Perhaps the pain of loss she felt coincided with his own, but how would he know?

"He's already wanted by Imperial forces." the woman spoke as she pulled out a small disk device, the information she had given making the bounty hunter quite upset.

"Was your brother part with Them?" the bounty hunter grunted, nearly having the urge to shove the money in his hand back into her face.

"No... he was a bystander in a conflict between the Imperials and the man." the attendant responded, "Here!" she turned on the disk, which displayed the image of a caucasian dark haird man with a small goatee.

The bounty hunter was reminded of a previous contract he had been offered by the Empire, now being the worst time to remember that despicable power, with the same man on a bounty.  
He remembered the Empire knew very little of him, which was still evident by the fact that the man's name was just a placeholder on this current information disk.

GHOST-1 read in all capital letters.

"I've seen him before." Boba Fett muttered as he scanned the image, his helmet saving the data rapidly, "He's part of the growing rebellion against Them." he growled in distaste of the word.

"Can you find him? All I've heard from rumors is that he's still on the planet!" the attendant pleaded, "Please avenge my brother."

However, the bounty hunter ignored the emotional rhetoric and started to think deeper on what he had remembered.

 _An alliance to destroy the Galactic Empire? How strong are they? How badly do they want to destroy those scum?_

"Sir?"

Boba Fett snapped back into life, "I'll take it. Just- Just give me this." he took only the credits given to him and boarded his ship.

 **00000000**

The Bounty Hunter's ship sailed above the dock city below him, avoiding other air traffic skillfully.

Boba Fett had equal skill as he managed the new information and piloting the oddly shaped spacecraft at the same time.

"Ship Rough Sketch." Boba Fett saw an artist's rendering of the ship that was sighted with his bounty, "Give me some hits." he spoke into his command console as his helmet transferred the visual information directly into the module.

'SCANNING came up on the display as the computer analyzed every minor detail of the spacecraft given.

RESULTS FOUND- Results match blueprints of CEC VCX-100 Light Freighter'

"Give me a reading of VCX-100 signals nearby." Boba Fett asked as the ship sent out a pulse of invisible sonar above the city.

No hits.

"Right." Boba Fett grunted, "He's a wanted man, he'd probably conceal his ship from contact... Let us see here." he typed into his console, "But I always get my man." he grunted.

The pulse sent out by the ship was of much greater magnitude, strong enough to cause static to roar through the bounty hunter's helmet.

There it was, although very faint, it was a hit nonetheless.  
But one problem.  
It was moving. And fast.

Boba Fett instantly darted his sights to the open skies, then in the midst of two ships and three large vessels, he saw his target- highlighted by the display of course.

"You won't get away." he muttered and blasted off behind the vessel.

* * *

 **So since it is taking into account _Rebels_ , I would put the comparison of events in this to early 2nd Season span to give you a general character idea- but this is another dealio so I won't take into account all of _Rebels._  
Anywho, enjoy!  
Please Review I could use the help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"We have targets." Boba Fett spoke as his ship locked on to the light freighter ahead of him, "Let us try to convince him to come down." he muttered and fired a small rocket at the ship.

The rocket overtook the ship but went ahead of it, then exploded in a white cloud with a visible static charge.

The ship shook a bit and started to slowly lose altitude.

"Now I have you."

The ship started to glide down defenselessly, reaching the outer limits of the port town below them and settling on a grassy plain.

 _This seems too easy_.

The _Slave I_ settled down next to the craft rapidly, but was left running by its pilot just in case his guest wanted to leave abruptly.

The cargo bay opened to Boba Fett as he gave a quick scan to the ship with his helmet.  
"No life signs... yet." he murmured and walked to the cargo door of his captive's vessel. The bounty hunter loaded up a small missile and aimed his left arm dead ahead.

However, before he could complete his intended action, the cargo door started to slowly open for him.

Boba Fett retracted his arm and pulled out his rifle in order to shoot first just in case the scenario warranted it.

But what came next was completely unexpected.

That sound, he had heard it before.  
That terrible sound... All he knew was that sound before he lost Him.

"A Jedi." the bounty hunter growled and quickly aimed his rifle when he saw that blue strobe of light.

"Stand back!" the man, revealed as his target, extended his arm, causing a mysterious Force to push back the bounty hunter.

"HNGH!" Boba Fett was taken unawares by the sudden attack, but rocketed back before the man could strike him.

 _Already using Jedi tricks?_

"That won't be enough." the bounty hunter grunted, "I have enough of your kind under my belt." he murmured lowly as his helmet quickly scanned his target.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man said as he placed his lightstaber defensively.

Boba's helmet immediately sprung an alert when it sensed another force rising, immediately causing the man to turn to what appeared to be a large brutish creature with gray skin and chunky build.  
"More fun." he chuckled, until another alert came on.

Another one.

Another one.

What the bounty hunter believed was the entire crew of the spacecraft came out armed to the teeth, even their astromech droid seemed ready to deal some damage.

"Hmm... maybe I should have disintegrated."

"Hold up." a voice spoke out, a Twi'lek woman, "I think I recognize the man."

"I'm here to collect." Boba Fett responded and fired a missile at the Jedi, which caused the man to jump up.

"Watch out!" a voice called, causing Boba Fett to turn, and to stop and gaze.  
This newcomer also stopped and looked at him.

"Take this!" the Jedi yelled and spun his lightsaber, aiming to strike down the bounty hunter before he caused any serious harm, "You should not have followed us!"

Boba Fett avoided the strike and pulled out a small device from his belt pocket, then threw it at the Jedi. The device detonated with a blinding flash.

"Heh..." the Jedi scoffed as he seemed unaffected, "No... The Force will guide me!" he smirked and looked around.

"Your tricks are use-"

"RAHHH!" the huge gray brute the bounty hunter had ignored charged him with fury and slammed him into the ships hull.

"Agh!" Boba Fett grunted, then spun and kicked the brute in the face, "Stop right there." he yelled and activated the device on his right arm, which spewed out a stream of fire that drove the alien back.

Whether it had been idle coincidence or some innate instinctual drive, Boba Fett stepped back towards the figure that appeared so similar to him in an attempt to seek allies.

However, this was not found as the person he had unusually hoped would aid him brought him down with a kick to the back.

Boba Fett fell to the ground and rolled over to face that person behind him.

"Mandolorian." he spoke and pointed at the person, completely ignoring the gray alien behind him ready to punt his head, "Are you a Mandalorian?" the bounty hunter asked and jumped up to look at the person.

"Get down!" the gray alien tried to manhandle the bounty hunter, only to have his efforts thwarted by his target and sent down to the ground.

"Get back! All of you!" Boba Fett yelled angrily, and looked at the person, "Are you a Mandalorian! Tell me!" he grabbed the person and shook her.

Instead of telling him to unhand them, there was only a simple response.  
"Are you?" the feminine voice responded.

Boba Fett felt a pain in his gut as he looked at that helmet.  
"We're not gone..." he muttered and stepped back.

"What is your name?"

"You may have heard of me... I am Boba Fett." the bounty hunter spoke, only to have weapons pointed at him.

"The bounty hunter!" the Twi'lek yelled, "I knew I heard him around somewhere."

"The Empire killed our people." Boba Fett ignored the claptrap and looked at the other Mandalorian, "I want them dead!" he yelled.

The Mandalorian was taken back, "Y-Y-You want to stop them too?" she asked and looked at him, "You're against the Empire."

Boba Fett growled.  
"Yes." he announced.

"How do we know this is not a sting by the Empire." the Jedi spoke and aimed his lightsaber at him, "We all know you're quite famous with them."

"Don't cross me, Jedi." Boba Fett glared back at him, "I despise your kind, but I just happen to despise the Empire even more. They dare dishonored my father's people, and they will pay." he growled and turned to the Mandalorian, "When did you hear about this dishonor, and how did you escape?"

"I heard about it when we landed on Ytraa." the woman spoke and took off her helmet, revealing a woman with unusually colorful hair, "And I am part of this group and defected from the Empire a long time ago... I guess I did it with good reason, huh? I heard they're hunting down all Mandalorians by Imperial order."

"They dream of culling me down like a womp rat." Boba Fett growled, "I didn't get your name."

"Sabine Wren. Mandalorian native." the woman extended her hand, then waited for the man to shake it- though that never happened.

"Good." Boba Fett blurted, then turned away, pushing aside a young man as he did so, "I'll see you again" he stopped before he boarded his ship.

"Wait. Do you want to join u-"

"Sabine, no." the Jedi spoke as he looked at the bounty hunter with suspicion, "Think with your mind." he grumbled and kept his lightsaber in a firm grip.

"He wants to fight the Empire, come on." Sabine spoke, "Kanan. This is the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, imagine the help he could give-"

"You just rebutted your own argument." the Twi'lek spoke as she kept a close eye on Boba Fett, who stood still listening to them, "What if he's bluffing? We'll be in deep trouble, as will Kanan, Ezra, and the last Jedi."

"Hera, he wants to destroy the Empire!" Sabine growled and clenched her fist, "He wants to destroy-d-destroy them!" she stammered, trying to hold back furious rage. Her eyes started to become shaky and red, causing her to put on her helmet in order to hide her subsequent sorrow.

Boba Fett was born to be a killer, raised and molded as an effective fighter, but deep inside something shook.  
 _Probably the Jedi mind tricks, nothing more._ He dismissed the feeling and turned around.

"Perhaps I may be able to help you." he looked at Sabine, who was hiding behind Hera.

"I am Boba Fett."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The _Slave I_ traveled ahead of the light freighter as they escaped the planet's atmosphere.

Boba Fett, despite his lone wolf nature, had joined up with this odd ragtag team of interplanetary misfits.

"A Jedi, a kid, a tentacle head, a gargoyle, and a... Mandalorian." the bounty hunter spoke as he uploaded the pictures captured by his helmet to his ship, "What a strange group."

" _Ghost_ to _Slave I_ , we're moving to Lyrran to meet up with a convoy." Hera came up on the ship's display module, "If you'd like to join that is." she said with a hint of suspicion.

Boba Fett typed in to his module and the display showed a planet with a massive surface area dominated by water.

 _Water world? Give me a break_.

The bounty hunter despised water.  
It was slippery, ruined his jetpack, and not to mention it got everywhere.  
Plus with all the gear he had on him, the poor man would sink like a brick.

"Are you online, _Slave I_?" Hera interrupted the man's internal feud, "We're hitting hyperspace soo-"

"Got it." Boba Fett grunted and started to configure his systems to make the jump to lightspeed, but suddenly paused, " _Ghost_ , get me the Mandalorian on the line." he spoke and looked at Hera's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me speak to the Mandalorian." Boba Fett repeated roughly.

00

Hera set down her communicator and looked at Kanan, "He wants to speak to Sabine."

Kanan looked out of the cockpit to the slowly lumbering _Slave I_ , "It seems she is our safeguard when dealing with him... for the moment." he spoke and returned his gaze to the Twi'lek, "Believe you me, I am still very skeptical on this alliance, but this factor is not something we can overlook."

"So you're saying Sabine is our only tie to Boba Fett?"

"Absolutely." Kanan said, "Both of them share the same grief and, sadly, rage. If we can somehow gain the bounty hunter's trust through her, there is no doubt he will be an extremely valuable ally- yet as of now, I will be most suspicious."

00

Boba Fett heard the words of the Jedi through his helmet, his ship computer having tapped into the communications device of the _Ghost_.  
"I'm two steps ahead of you..." he growled and sped up suddenly, gaining a good distance away from the _Ghost_.

00

"What do you need?" Sabine asked as she entered the cockpit, "Say, why is the ship coming towards-"

"What!?" Kanan and Hera turned to see the _Slave I_ stop right in front of them, the two face to face.

"He's trying to blow us away!" Hera growled and immediately entered a battle stance, "I knew he couldn't be trusted!" she went to the controls and finally saw that it was way too late.

The blaster cannons of the _Slave I_ were already surging in power, ready to blast away at any moment.

"I want you to tell me two things..." Boba Fett's low voice sounded through the cockpit, causing an unsettling feeling to dominate the pilot and the Jedi.  
"One. What is this Jedi speaking about?  
Two. Do you think you could weasel me?  
And Three... Do you find disintegrations fun?"

"What are you talking about, Bounty Hunter?" Kanan grabbed the communicator and established a video link.

Boba's appearance shot up on their display.

"There's other ways to work this out." Hera took the communicator and spoke, "Look.. Boba." she stammered uneasily as she put her hands off the throttles, not wanting to stifle any unwanted aggression, "What do you want to know?"

Boba Fett grumbled lowly, not making a sound.

"You won't get away with this, bounty hunter." Kanan growled, "I knew you were nothing but a two-timer, Hera..."

"No, it's no use. He's ready to blast." Hera responded back as she saw the ion cannons surge in power, "No matter how fast I try to reach he will be ready..."

"As you wish." Boba Fett spoke, "And I will accept that the answer to the last question is yes." he scoffed a bit.

Kanan sensed it, the Force had warned him that now was the flashpoint.

"Fool me once... shame on you."

"Wait!" Sabine pushed aside Hera and grabbed the communicator, "Boba! It doesn't have to be this way! We both want to destroy the Empire!" she told him.

Boba stood silent for a bit as he looked at Sabine.  
"Nice try, but no dice." he muttered, "I already know the Jedi's tricks..." he put his fingers on the firing trigger.

"Boba Fett! You can't!" Sabine looked at him.

"Sabine stand back!" Kanan had enough and tried to take the communicator away from the Mandalorian, "You-"

"Get off!" Sabine pushed the Jedi, "Fine!" she yelled at Boba's projection, "Kill us! Disintegrate us if you'd like!" she told him, "But you'll live the rest of your life knowing that despite trying to reclaim the honor of the Mandalorians, you yourself killed one!"

Boba was immediately taken back.  
The recoil was so great that the bounty hunter was fazed for a few moments trying to comprehend the magnitude of those words.

"Blast us! Come on!" Sabine said and extended her arms, "I will die with honor, fighting a cause I believed in. Yet you will live on in shame, in complete opposition to your own mission." she murmured and looked at him.

"Kill us, Kill me."

Boba's project stood still.  
The air was tense, the mood was ready to crack open like the surface of Sullustan.

Suddenly, and without warning, the ion cannons rapidly lost their pent up energy and the _Slave I_ turned away, much to the relief of the _Ghost_ crew.

"That was... a close one." Hera sighed and wiped her brow, then looked back at Sabine, "Thank y-"

"How could you not trust him?" Sabine yelled at the two, "We almost got blasted because of you!"

"That's the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter." Kanan told her, "Boba Fett has the capability of wiping out the rebel fleet at Lyrran if he follows us as an antagonist!" he stood up, "You don't seem to know how dangerous this man is." he looked at her with a stern face, "You need to start thinking with your mind and not your feelings, the rebellion is more important-"

"Than my planet and my people?" Sabine shot back, "How dare you try to make the memory of my people so... so... insignificant?" she clenched her fist.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, and the grey alien brute stormed in.

"What is it, Garazeb?" Hera asked, seeing the alien's worry.

"We're being boarded back there!" Garazeb said, then the command module displayed the alert that the cargo door had been breeched.

"Step back!" Kanan sprung into action and activated his lightsaber, "Ezra!" he told the youth that ran into the cockpit.

"It's the bounty hunter!" Ezra responded and activated his own lightsaber.

"Chopper, try to close the door on him." Hera spoke into the system, then heard an audible thud at the far end of the craft.

"Stay behind me, Ezra." Kanan advanced as he advanced, "Stay here." he told Garazeb, Sabine, and Hera, "We- Hey!" he saw as Sabine pushed them aside and ran past, "Sabine- grh..." he growled.

"Sabine!" Ezra yelled as the two followed behind.

 **00000000**

Boba Fett looked down the metal halls of the ship, then stumbled upon the living quarters.

The man's helmet quickly scanned the first room and found no life forms inside.

"Allow entrance."

The _Slave I_ 's computer systems hacked into the _Ghost_ 's and opened the door.

Boba Fett stepped inside and found a room that took him back, not only by sight but by smell.

"What is terrible stench." he muttered, "Scan aerial components."

The helmet took an air sample.

TOLUENE  
XYLENE  
ACETONE

"Activate respiratory cleansing." Boba Fett ordered, and his helmet started to filter the air around him.

All around him was what could be called 'art', but to the Bounty Hunter it was nothing more than colors thrown about in terrible disorder.

To be fair, some did take the forms of symbols and sometimes even several alien creatures- though it was nothing of interest.

However, there was something of interest.  
Mandalorian Armor, or what appeared to be it.

Boba Fett walked to the area where it was all neatly stacked and grabbed the chestplate. Though he was very much amused to see one in this state, the fact that it was also very chaotically colored seemed to him terribly immature- even childish.

"I can't a get a scan right now." the bounty hunter mumbled as he inspected the other parts, "Who owns this armor, a child?" he growled in contempt.

 _This is supposed to be the armor of warriors, the proud Mandalorian race.  
Not the armor of clowns and children._

 _Whoever wears this should be feared, not the laughingstock of the galaxy._

Next was the helmet, which to Boba was fine. It was conservatively colored, nothing too explosive, but it still had that... that touch that made it- different, unprofessional.

Though, seeing this helmet was a relief. It made him know that he was not alone in the Universe after that terrible day.

"Boba-"

The bounty hunter turned and aimed his EE-3 at the first target.

"Stop." the target revealed it was the other Mandalorian.

Boba Fett grunted and set his rifle aside, then turned to the armor.  
"This yours?"

"Yes, but Boba-" Sabine was interrupted when the bounty hunter raised his arm and lifted a piece of the armor with his other.

"Explain this." Boba Fett spoke and showed the breastplate, "What foolery is this?"

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"Don't act stupid with me." Boba Fett grunted, "No true Mandalorian would be so... so... childish." he growled, "A Mandalorian is dignified, honorable, strong, powerful, and feared." he looked at the armor, "Not some, children's plaything."

"I still don't understand-"

"The colors!" Boba Fett yelled, "Look at these colors, unprofessional!" he threw the armor on the wall, "You told me you were a Mandalorian, yet here I see a girl just trying to be one!" he aimed his rifle at her.

"I am a Mandalorian!" Sabine Wren responded, "Born and raised there! This is just how I express myself!" she said, "The art, is how I get my flow-"

"You damn hippie." Boba Fett grunted, "This is not the Mandalorian Way!" he growled.

000

"Boba, listen to me." a tall brunette man told the young Boba Fett as they traversed inside a dark cave, his silver armor shining in the artificial lights of their lamps. "Mandalorians are the greatest warriors in the galaxy for one reason." he stopped and looked at him, "We are strong, we are brave. We train in situations others are to frightened to train under."

The two stopped near a large sleeping reptile.

"We purge the fears inside us in order to become stronger." the man said as he pulled out two silver blaster pistols, "So that in the face of battle, we are at home."

"Father-"

"For us, there is no life outside battle, we live..."

00

"We live and die for honor..." Boba Fett told Sabine Wren as the flashback died off, "There is no life outside of combat." he looked at her. In his frustration with the woman, he turned away, only to look at one piece of art on the wall.

The Insignia of the True Mandalorians.

Boba Fett scanned it, then looked at his yellow shoulder guard.  
The same thing.

"I want to help you, Boba Fett." Sabine Wren said, "I am hurt as much as you- remember, they killed my people too. Our home was destroyed by the Empire."

Boba Fett knew she was right.

"You know the Empire has done us wrong, why do you hesitate on joining the Rebellion-"

Boba Fett turned and faced her, then saw Kanan and Ezra with their lightsabers standing right behind her.

"Stop it!" Sabine told the two Jedi, "Get back!" she growled and walked up to Boba Fett, "He's fed up with the Empire like all of us! He wants to help!"

"Sabine, get away from him." Kanan warned, "He's a threat-"

"No he is not!" Sabine said, "He's been wronged by the Empire just like all of us! Just like me! His cause is aligned with mine!"

"That's the problem, it's all about you!" Kanan told her, "Ever since that day all your hatred against the Empire exponentially increased. You've been unstable in your feelings."

"I am not! we need to stop the Empire!" Sabine shot back, "We must stop them before Mandalore-"

"Enough with Mandalore, learn to let go." Kanan said, "The Emprie destroyed them, but we shouldn't delve in it so it consumes us- Let it go-"

A terrible choice of words to say to two already distraught and angered Mandalorians...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, please Review! Could use the help mates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Hera attended Kanan's bruised cheek as Garazeb looked at Boba Fett and Sabine, the latter also injured in the arm.

"How could you tell them to move on!?" Hera scolded Kanan, "Their entire homeworlds and people died out, and they're being hunted down like womp rats! Who are you to tell them to 'Let it go'?"

Kanan sighed, "I know it was a poor choice of words..." he winced when the Twi'lek applied some concoction to his slightly burned skin.

Boba Fett looked at Sabine, then at Hera.  
"If I did not respect Sabine, I would have blasted this ship a long time ago." he muttered, "But since our fates are aligned..."

"Boba Fett wishes to help the rebellion." Sabine Wren informed as she looked at Boba Fett, "Together we will crush the Imperial scum-"

"It'll be hard to do that when the entire galaxy is looking for people of your kind." Garazeb muttered and looked at the bounty hunter as well, "Especially when we have a very well known bounty hunter here."

"When did they declare that?" Boba Fett asked.

"Here." Hera said and pulled out a disk from Chopper, "Broadcasted all throughout the Outer Rim yesterday."

Boba Fett grabbed the disk and clicked its single button, making it picture a holographic sign.  
"Imperial Decree #10091920" he read it, "Any person of Mandalorian descent must be captured and removed to an official Imperial holding camp to prevent any damage to citizens. Rewards at participating locations."

"You can just imagine what those holding camps do." Sabine Wren looked at the disk in disgust, then saw as Boba Fett crushed the disk in his hand. "Boba..."

Boba Fett threw the debris into the ground and further destroyed it with his foot.

"No." he briefly said and stepped outside, leaving the _Ghost_ crew ominously silent.

00000000

 _How dare they?_

The bounty hunter stared blankly outside into space from a window, the astromech 'Chopper' lumbering around behind him.

"Son." a voice spoke, causing Boba Fett to turn.

It was an apparition, a specter, a memory.

"Father."

The man, who looked exactly like Boba Fett albeit with a silver armor, faded away.

"I will not lose you!" Boba Fett ran and tried to get the vision before it disappeared entirely, only to do so in vain, "No." he muttered and squatted on the point where he saw the figure stand.

"They're trying to kill you, father... again..."

A gentle knock on the door was heard.

Boba Fett immediately stood up, then distracted by Chopper, and finally looked at the door of the room he was in open.

It was Kanan.

The bounty hunter grunted as he saw the Jedi wave at him.

"Look, I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Kanan spoke, "But you must understand I am very dedicated to this rebellion and I will go to great lengths to protect my crew and my cause." he explained, "I acknowledge I jumped the gun too quick."

Boba Fett looked at the man.  
 _Jedi...  
If it wasn't for me hating the Empire even more than your kind, you would be like all the others who take your title that I have taken down._

"I just came here to apologize for my actions." Kanan told the bounty hunter, "I understand your position, as I too have lost many of my own people, and I know how it feels when that happens."

Boba Fett stood silent.

"So, no hard feelings." Kanan extended his arm, "I wish we can be valuable allies. The Force guiding us of course."

 _The Force? I have no time for that foolery._

Despite this, the bounty hunter reluctantly set aside his difference and nodded.

"I will be on your side." he refused to shake hands.

"V-Very well." Kanan retracted his neglected arm and looked at him, "So, what were you doing here?" he asked, trying to spark a friendly conversation, "I'm-" he felt a shake in his pocket and pulled out a communicator, "Oh... Hera wants me in the cockpit, apologies." he mumbled and walked out, "Didn't see that coming." he joked before he left.

 _So much for The Force_...

Boba Fett looked back into space.

"Show. Sabine Wren." Boba Fett spoke to his helmet, which quickly displayed a picture of the Mandalorian.

 _Could we really be the last ones? No, that's impossible... Not all Mandalorians reside in the Mandalore system. Just look at me_.

Perhaps it was true what the bounty hunter thought.

However, the Empire was vast and powerful, it would come to no surprise to the man that they may have already acquired thousands of Mandalorians from outside the system.

 **00000000**

"Just follow me, Boba, and we'll reach there in no time." Hera spoke as the _Slave I_ flew behind her, "Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." she informed as she set her systems.

"What is located where we're going? Besides... water..." Boba Fett growled as he calibrated his ship.

"A small rebel fleet station is found there." Hera responded, "They're building ships there underneath the Empire's nose. We're going there to get some critical data on production numbers."

Boba Fett nodded and shut off his com-link.

The _Ghost_ roared in life and gained a ludicrous boost in speed, followed rapidly by the _Slave I_.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Perhaps I should have rethought this_...

Boba Fett looked at the water planet below him as they entered low orbit.

"Wait until I tell you to go." Hera spoke to him, "Or else they may mistake you as an enemy and shoot you down." she informed.

 _Enemy? Now come on, I am not that bad._

Boba Fett scoffed as he saw the _Ghost_ fly in front of him.

 _Only a man trying to make some credits._

00000000

"Lyrran Base." Hera changed the frequency on her communicator, "Ghost-1... Bantha-Coruscant-Sparrow-Twenty." she spoke.

"Welcome home, Ghost-1." a man came up on the display, "What took you so long?" he chuckled and typed something in, "We're going to escort you in-"

"Commander, we have an ally in tow." Kanan interrupted, causing the man's eyebrows to rise subtly.

"An ally?" the commander asked, "Like... a new one?" he asked cautiously.

"No need to be suspicious, commander." Hera mumbled as she looked at the man, "He's dedicated to help the rebellion. Can we bring him in? We'll have him in tow."

"Very well." the commander spoke, "But I'm sending escorts just in case things go awry." he told the two pilots.

"Alright." Hera said and cut off the link, "Boba." she established a line with the bounty hunter, "Establish tow with us." she told the man, "It's the only way you can fly in."

Boba Fett nodded and shut off the link

Hera received a signal from the _Slave I_ , its tractor beam generator trying to initiate a lock with the craft. The Twi'lek accepted the request, and the _Ghost_ shuffled slightly as it locked with the _Slave I_.

"Lock initiated." Kanan informed as the _Slave I_ appeared on the display, "Should we wait for them or..."

"Let's go ahead and meet them halfway." Hera told him as she powered up her ship.

With the _Slave I_ in tow, the two ships descended into the water world of Lyyra, for better or for worse at least.

Suddenly, as they were in the stratosphere, a squadron of rag-tag A-Wings appeared to escort them.

" _Ghost,_ this is Alix Mjor." a woman came up on Hera's display, "We were dispatched to escort you to the fleet dock-" she paused, "M-M-Ma..."

"Is there something wrong?" Kanan asked as she saw the woman's shocked faced.

"That's- Traitors!" the pilot yelled and suddenly cut off the line.

"What was that abou-" Hera saw the A-Wings enter attack formation, "What are they doing!?" she said in shock as she saw the spacecraft rocket towards them.

"They must have confused us bring Boba as an act of treason." Kanan growled, "Zeb, get on the cannons, everyone! Battle stations!" he said and got immediately on controls.

"No." a voice spoked, and Boba Fett's figure came on the screen.

"Let me handle this."

"There's 6 A-Wings ready to destroy us." Hera grumbled as she saw the ships launch blasts of laser fire, "And we don't want to cause any more trouble-"

"Leave the trouble to me." Boba Fett interrupted her as he cut off the tractor tow, "You try to be reasonable." he said and spun around the _Ghost_ and blasted to confront the assailants.

Kanan saw as the _Slave I_ spring into action,

"Oh I have a very bad feeling about this..." he grumbled and grabbed the communicator, "Commander Than, this is Ghost 2- do you-"

"How dare you bring the bounty hunter here!?" the commander came up on the display, "You have betrayed the rebellion you have so helped create!"

"Commander, it's a misunderstanding-" Hera winced when she saw an A-Wing explode as the _Slave_ _I_ dominated the air, "Boba Fett is an ally-"

"He's destroying our ships!" the commander roared, "I'm issuing the order to blow you two out of the sky for treason!" he was about to shut off the line, until a third party came on.

"I'd like to see you try." Boba Fett spoke to the commander, "Lay off the A-Wings now or you'll see more scrap fall on you." he said as the sound of an explosion echoed through his line, "I have come as an ally to the _Ghost_ crew, and if you fail to understand... well... it will be a pity."

Hera looked at the commander, who was visibly disturbed, "He's trying to help us... Trust me, he means no harm." she looked at him with an honest face, "Call it off, we don't need this chaos..."

"Hmph." the commander grunted and the line cut off.

As did the A-Wings in pursuit.

 **00000000**

"Fire only if I give the order." Commander Than told the various Rebel soldiers hiding behind several obstructions as the two newcomers landed in the docks. The commander was still very perturbed at the sight of the infamous bounty hunter's ship, and he knew that his men shared his convictions.

"Is that Boba Fett?"  
"What's he doing here?"  
"The Imperials are on us!"

"It's nothing." Commander Than told his men, though only with his tongue and not his heart, as he still clenched his DH-17 quite firmly.

The cargo doors of the _Ghost_ opened, and the Lothal Rebels emerged from the ship, hands up in a sign of peace.

"Commander Than." Kanan was the speaker, "We come with no intention of treason or harm." he told the black man as he walked towards him.

Then the moment of destiny.  
The cargo door of the _Slave I_ opened, leading to the rebel soldiers entering a tense battle stance.

In the hiss and the smoke, the figure of Boba Fett descended down the platform, and the man himself was revealed to all those who sought to gun him down.

Unlike the rebels, the bounty hunter made no such peace action and held his EE-3 firmly in his hands.

"What brings you here, bounty hunter?" Commander Than growled uneasily as the bounty hunter walked forward, joining up with the Ghost Crew in an attempt to intimidate.

"Boba Fett seeks to fight against the Galactic Empire alongside us." Hera spoke in his behalf, "Ever since the incident, his allegiance with the empire has been destroyed and he shares our same belief that it needs to be put down for the greater good of the galaxy."

Boba Fett looked at the Commander and nodded his head.

"Do you know how connected that man is to the Empire?" Commander Than continued with his skepticism, "He's a very dangerous piece in the game-"

"Do you know that our people were killed?!" Sabine yelled at him.

"Sabine!" Garazeb held back the Mandalorian, "Not now!" he growled as he struggled with her.

"All of our people were slaughtered." Sabine continued her rant, "Me and Boba's! Can't you accept that he too suffered at the hands of those scum!" she looked Than dead in the eye.

Boba Fett murmured something inaudibly as he looked at Sabine, then pointed at Than, causing many rifles to be pointed back at him.

"You. I am not your enemy."

The bounty hunter briefly said, "Let them be. Or else."

Commander Than growled, "Well... if it's true you want to join the rebellion... for what price?" he asked, trying to pry open the bounty hunter's true motives.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked, quite confused by the question.

"Boba Fett's a bounty hunter, so he always does his work with a paycheck promise." Commander Than scoffed, "How much money do you want from the Rebellion?"

"How dare you treat him like tha-"

"20 thousand credits." Boba Fett briefly said, shocking the Ghost Crew.

"Boba?" Ezra said.  
"What the!?" Garazeb yelled.

"Boba!" Hera gasped

"No... it can't..." Sabine mumbled as she looked at Boba Fett.

"Ah ha!" Commander Than pointed at the bounty hunter, "See! He doesn't want to help our cause! He just wants the money!" he exclaimed and looked at the Lothal Rebels, "See what you brought he-"

"20 thousand credits for supplies." Boba Fett suddenly interrupted the man, "10 thousand will go to modifying our ships, especially the _Ghost._ At this state it wouldn't even imagine going into combat with a Star Destroyer, or even a TIE Alpha Renegade." he murmured.

"What?" Hera spoke, "How do you know about the TIE Alpha Renegade?"

"As the man said, I have my connections." Boba Fett scoffed, then turned to Than, "The rest of the 10 thousand will go to support the _Ghost_ crew and myself as we strike the heart of the Outer Rim Imperial Fleet at Sullust."

"Wait, strike the Imperial Fleet at their heart with only two fighters?" Kanan said in confusion, "Boba, you must know that is absolute suicide- it can't be done."

"Mandalore demands it." Boba Fett growled and looked at Sabine.

"Ok, that's where that ends..." Kanan sighed and walked in between Boba and Than, "Commander, Boba Fett has provided us with excellent intelligence in the first five minutes, but forgive his terrible strategy."

Commander Than looked at the bounty hunter with a new leaf.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Well, I didn't think I would ever say this... But I'm thankful to Boba Fett." Hera muttered as she saw Ezra and Kanan talk to Commander Than, "He got us 10 thousand credits to help this old girl." she chuckled and rubbed the _Ghost_ 's chassis.

"Quite nice." Garazeb responded, "To be honest, I thought he was a sellout when he said that..."

"Don't worry, everyone did." Hera smiled, "I guess people can change when something monumental happens to them." she commented and then saw Boba Fett walk towards them.

The bounty hunter scanned Zeb for a few seconds, at least acknowledging his presence before turning to Hera.  
"Sabine Wren, where is she?"

"I think in her quarters." Hera looked at Zeb for a confirmation, but the Lasat just shrugged his shoulders.

Boba Fett nodded and walked inside the _Ghost_.

"I'm thankful for Sabine." Garazeb chuckled uneasily, "Or we would have been killed by that guy a long time ago." he said.

00000000

The Mandalorian opened the door to Sabine's quarters, only to find the room once again empty and devoid of Sabine proper.

Once again the bounty hunter was left to look at meaningless paint thrown about the walls in what seemed to be an even messier frenzy than the last time he saw it.

However, this time he was more open to consider its existence a little further.

A blast of red, a blast of blue, and out of nowhere- BAM! Yellow.

 _Mandalorians shouldn't waste their time with such nonsense_... _  
_Boba Fett ultimately shook any attempt to understand this riff-raff and looked again at Sabine's armor, which now had a new piece of art on it.

One that took Boba by surprise.

On the left shoulder piece there was a small leaf branch, the same one that was on his chest plate.

"Surprised?" a voice called out, causing Boba Fett to turn rapidly and face the newcomer.

"Relax, so fidgety." Sabine chuckled and walked to her armor, "I saw the little thing on your chestplate and I thought it looked nice."

"That's my family crest." Boba Fett growled, quite upset that the woman took a piece of his history.

"Ah..." Sabine stammered, "I-I-I apologize!" she yelled, "I didn't know! Oh! I should have known!" she growled and ran to grab a can of spray paint, "I'm going to take it off-"

"And deface my family's honor?" Boba Fett grunted as he grabbed the shoulder piece, "How dare you!?"

It was a lose-lose for the Mandalorian woman.

"Honestly, I didn't-" Sabine stopped when Boba Fett looked at the symbol in silence.

"Boba..." a soft voice crept inside the bounty hunter's head, and the vision of his father's face appeared in front of the symbol, "Never forget... who you are..."

"Boba?" Sabine tapped the man's shoulder, causing him to turn to face her, "Are you ok?"

Boba Fett glared back at her with his emotionless helmet, staring into her eyes with discomfort.  
Now that he rethought it, she had no intent of malice when she drew it, though she should have known how grievous it was to use another Mandalorian's family crest.

The big question now was if she should be punished or forgiven.

"Just." the man finally poke, "Don't." he set the shoulder piece down and looked at the walls again, trying to distract himself from the previous dilemma.

"I'm sorry." Sabine spoke, "But... look." she pointed to a section of the wall where the Fett crest was found, shining triumphantly above what appeared to be the ghost of planet Mandalore. "Both of us survived the Empire's Wrath." she informed as Boba Fett inspected this unseen art piece, "And from the ashes of Manadlore we rise to fight back." she pointed to her family crest, which was next to Boba's.

To be honest, Boba Fett enjoyed this one.

"Good." he said briefly.

"I was thinking about what you told me last time... and I have to say." Sabine looked at Boba Fett, "I am completely devoted to art, it's a way to express myself. It allows me to vent my anger in ways that do not involve violence. Peace." she smiled as she looked at her art, "You may find it meaningless, but I find it special- and I hope as a fellow Mandalorian that you can understand."

"I do not care what you do in your spare time as long as it does not impede your combat prowess." Boba Fett grunted and looked at Sabine Wren, "But remember, Mandalorians put focus on battle, not... not this." he pointed at the art.

"Why can't I be different for a change?" Sabine asked as she crossed her arms, "Art does no harm-"

"If we want to revive the legacy of our people, we have to act by their legacy." Boba Fett shot back, "Not by our whims-"

"I am doing them no wrong when I do this! In fact I am honoring their legacy!" Sabine pointed to an art piece which represented the Mandalorian people, "Why would you think I am not reviving their legacy?"

 _Agh... Poodoo_.

Boba had just entered down a path he didn't want to go down on.

"Forget what I said." he shrugged it off and walked out.

 **00000000**

Kanan and Hera crossed their arms as they saw Boba Fett stand over Sabine, who was weeping on her bed.

"Apologize to her." Hera told the bounty hunter as he stood silent.

"I did nothing wrong." Boba Fett responded, then looked back at Sabine.

"You will apologize." Kanan waved his hand at Boba.

"Your Jedi tricks don't faze me." Boba growled, then looked at Hera, "Why is she crying?"

"I don't know, tell me." Hera answered, "You were the only with her recently. You obviously troubled her with something."

Boba Fett knew what it was, but it was better to play hardass than caring mother.  
"I did nothing wrong." he repeated.

"Apologize to her this instant." Hera said sternly, "Sabine, Boba Fett wants-"

"Fine..." Boba Fett growled, quite tired of this annoyance, "Apologies." he grunted and lifted Sabine up, "Now stop it, you're making a fool of yourself." he said and set her down.

"Ha..." Sabine gasped as she balanced herself, standing tall soon after, "Boba Fett, how could you say something like that to me?"

"Relax, don't take it seriously-" Boba Fett paused, "Huh... I misspoke." he sighed and looked at her, "Apologies." he said reluctantly and looked at Hera.

"It's fine..." Sabine mumbled and wiped her eyes, "I... It's fine."

"Now that that's all over." Zeb appeared from behind the Jedi and the Twi'lek, "Say..." he looked at Boba and Sabine.

"What is it, Zeb?" Hera asked as the Lasat rubbed his chin.

"If your personal missions is to restore Mandalore's honor and legacy, why haven't you-" Zeb paused a bit.

"Haven't they what?" Ezra stepped in.

"You know... brought the Mandalorians back to remake the legacy." Zeb finished, causing Sabine's eyes to open in surprise.

"Oh my..." Hera gasped as she saw Sabine become truly embarrassed.

"What does that mean, Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"There's some things saved for a later time, Ezra." Kanan cleared his throat and looked at Boba Fett, "I'm sure you don't find this too unsettling, do you?" he checked on the bounty hunter's reaction, since it was hidden behind the helmet.

"Just nonsense." Boba bluntly responded and shook aside the absurd comment made by the Lasat, noting it was not worth his time to even think about it.

"I'm pretty confident the other Mandalorians are not all dead for it to come down to that!" Sabine responded, quite flustered, "There's certainly many more for a population!"

"But what IF it came down to it?" Zeb pried deeper.

Boba Fett grunted and promptly departed.

"Looks like the species is extinct." Kanan joked as he saw the bounty hunter exit the ship, "Oh well." he chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed.  
Please review! I want to make this story better for my readers!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"LORD Vader." an Imperial officer walked up to the armored Sith Lord and saluted, "We have captured the freighter that had escaped Concord Dawn." she informed and pointed to a large spacecraft that had been rounded up by two Imperial Star Destroyers not too far away.

Darth Vader turned to see outside the window of his ship and then saw the star destroyers start to circle around.

"They wait your command, Lord Vader." the officer added as she stood silently.

"Destroy them." Darth Vader briefly said and walked off, "They must pay for their insolence."

"Very well." the woman spoke and walked over to a console, " _Juggernaut_ and _Desolator_ , you have permission from Lord Vader to execute the ship." she reported.

"Copy that."  
"Very well." two voices responded...

00000000

Kanan sparred a bit with Ezra as Hera looked on with watchful eyes, making sure the fighting did not get too violent.

Despite its notoriety of being a mostly water planet, Lyrran still had a few island landmasses, which one was the site for the Rebel Docks.

The sand was white, and the flora was vibrant and colorful. The beach was a very calming place as the surf rose slowly to meet them.

"My padawan, always watch your back, for your enemy will always be on it." Kanan told Ezra as he swung his training pole, which the youth expertly blocked.

"Ha!" Ezra exclaimed and blocked a subtle strike his master launched, "You tried to sneak that in!" he chuckled and looked at Kanan.

"You catch on really quickly." Kanan complimented, then sat down next to Hera, "You tired me out, Ezra." he laughed and looked at his Padawan, but then turned when he saw Sabine come out of the hangar they themselves exited from.

"What is it you need, Sabin-" Hera stopped when she saw Boba Fett follow behind her.

"I'm going to learn some combat skills from Boba." Sabine reported as she walked up to Ezra, "Excuse me, Ezra." she told the Padawan and put on her helmet.

"I hope you are ready for me." Boba Fett murmured as he saw Sabine walk over to Hera and hand her blaster pistols. The man, feeling it was a matter of honorable combat, also surrendered his rifle to Kanan.  
"There.. and for you." he took off his flame projector and his wrist rocket launcher, "Don't touch." he told the Jedi as he returned to the field of practice.

Using his boot, the bounty hunter drew a circle that separated the two Mandalorians from the rest of the beach.

Garazeb had joined the spectators,.

"What's going on?" he asked the others.

"Sabine is going to learn a few moves from Boba." Kanan reported as he saw Sabine look at Boba, "Don't hurt each other now." he told the two.

"No promises." Boba Fett bluntly responded, "Now, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, trying to test his student's morale.

"Yes, I want to be stronger so I can take out the Empire!" Sabine responded with passion, "Teach me!"

"As you wish." Boba Fett nodded, and then waited for Sabine to strike, circling around her as an act of strategy.

Sabine looked with intent at the bounty hunter, then threw the first punch, which was easily avoided by the man. She avoided a kick and dove just before exiting the line.

Boba Fett grunted and saw as the woman stood up, then urged her to 'come on' with his hand.

Sabine frowned, then charged with a kick aimed to Boba's chest, only to have her leg grabbed and her body spun around and subsequently slammed into the sand. "AGH!" she yelled and sprawled down.

The bounty hunter stepped on her back as an act of dominance.  
"Don't be so foolish." he kicked her.

Hera winced as she heard the hit, then saw as Sabine slowly stood back up.

"Ha... Ha..." Sabine panted, then threw a hook that was caught, "AH!" she screamed when the bounty hunter spun her arm and locked her, "Let-Let go!"

"Never plead." Boba Fett grunted and kicked her away.  
"It shows weakness." he saw as the woman stood back up.

"Now that's enough." Hera stood up, "That's foul play-"

"Hera, no." Sabine told the Twil'lek as she held her right arm, "I need to do this... It's the only way I stand a chance against the Imperials." she stood straight up and looked at Boba defiantly.

Boba Fett gave a short chuckle.

"I am not weak." Sabine growled and once again tried to strike Boba Fett, only to have all her punches avoided and then receive an uppercut straight into her stomach.

"HA..." the Mandalorian's air left her lungs.

"Hey!" Kanan stood as he saw Sabine fall to her knees.

"Agh..." Sabine Wren groaned and fell to the ground, completely damaged.

"Sabine-"

"No..." the Mandalorian stood defiant to all aid and groaned, "I will... win... I need to be... strong." she tried to pick herself up, only to have Boba extend his arm to her.

"This has been enough." the bounty hunter said and raised her up, then looked at her.

"But I don't feel... stronger..." Sabine murmured as she removed her helmet, revealing she was still disoriented from the powerful blow to her gut, "Boba... I need to keep-"

"No." Boba responded as he walked her next to Hera, then sat her down.  
"You are too weak to train with me right now." he bluntly said and walked away, "Train with the Jedi before you come to me." he muttered and entered the hangar.

"Boba..." Sabine saw as the Mandalorian left her sights.

She felt forsaken, distraught.  
She was weak, unskilled, and most of all unworthy to be called a Mandalorian.

Boba Fett had revealed to her she still had a long way to go before she could think of holding that title.

 **00000000**

Perhaps the bounty hunter was too harsh, but what did he know about that? He was the one who disintegrates people for resisting arrest, he was the one who was not scared to blast anyone who got on his bad side.

 _She's nothing but a joke right now, a whimsical woman who thinks our line is just for art._

The grand image of the Mandalorian he knew and loved appeared to him. His shining silver armor, his strong demeanor and exemplary combat potential.  
That was the true Mandalorian, and Sabine for all he knew was so detached from that ideal.

 _If only she could fight as much as she could throw random colors together_.

Boba Fett grumbled lowly as he entered the _Ghost_ , then instinctively entered Sabine's room.

 _Look at this nonsense_.

He criticized the art and all it stood for, the urge to tear it all down surging through his veins.  
However, he didn't.  
He just couldn't bring himself to commit to such an act.

" _A Mandalorian's livelihood is theirs. No one can take that away._ " that voice echoed through Boba's head.

Boba Fett sighed and looked at the wall, suddenly stunned.

The words BOBA FETT were drawn there in Mandalorian, and his appearance as well, all surrounded by a glowing white aura.

 _What is this?_

Boba Fett noted that his art-rendered self was holding a set of scales, and his right leg was stepping on what appeared to be a broken Stormtrooper helmet.

 _Wonder how long it took her to draw this? The whole week?_

Unbeknown to Boba Fett, Sabine stood behind him.

She was looking at her role model, her beacon in the fight to destroy the Empire, the co-reedemer of their people.  
But most of all, her most esteemed Ally.  
One that understood her situation.

"I will not fail you again, Boba Fett." she spoke.

Boba Fett sighed, he had been too harsh.

"It's... fine." he murmured.

"News this whole week has been talking about the great success of the Mandalorian Purge, yet I still have not become as strong as you." Sabine said, "I feel like I am failing the Mandalorians, what good am I doing if I'm still too wea-"

"Shut up." Boba Fett interrupted her, then was about to say something but simply could not put it into words.  
"Just... get better." was the most he could strain out.

Sabine sighed and looked down, "Despite my failure, I had made you this." she said and pulled out a small metal plate. "I thought that if we were ever the last two and I were to die, I would want you to never forget me." she said and handed the plate to him.

Boba Fett grabbed the plate and saw that it had her name on it.  
 _Just like my father's..._

The Bounty Hunter's memory went back to the plate on the _Slave I's_ console, which was similar to this one.

"I know you may hate it, but I drew some art on the back of it." Sabine added, "I just want you to know that it is a big part of me. I love art and I would not want you to forget my-"

"Enough." Boba Fett grunted, "YOU are not going to die. Or Fail." he growled and looked at her, "You are going to train with me, and together we will take down the Empire." he spoke and grabbed her arm.

 _She cannot die.  
I will not be left alone.  
I will not rot away my father's line just because of haughtiness.  
Sabine must live, and she must become strong- because that's what we Mandalorians do._

* * *

 **Thanks Itharius for the review.  
And yes the survival of Mandalore will depend on more than reproduction, it was just a little joke Zeb made.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Sabine sat inside the _Ghost_ as it drifted in space, thinking of the possible danger she and Boba may face as they entered the Core Worlds.

"I don't like this." Hera mumbled lowly to Kanan, "With Boba Fett and _Slave I_ nearby, we're certain to attract Imperial attention." she expressed her concern, "Maybe we should have left him and Sabine back on Lyrran."

"We can always hide Sabine in the smuggling chambers." Kanan responded, trying to raise her spirits, "As with Boba, he can handle himself. He has the guns and the mettle." he chuckled, though he also had his doubts.

"Well, we'd best get to Alderaan as soon as possible so we won't be boarded, or Boba Fett placed into danger." Hera said, "Plus, the princess is definitely waiting for these production numbers." she looked at her console and started to search for Alderaan.

"Hmm... Our position is correct, but there's no Alderaan." Kanan looked at the console as well, "Oh wait, never mind, it's right here." he chortled and looked at Hera, "Make sure you keep it low."

"Keeping it low is my specialty." Hera smirked, then established a link with Boba, " _Slave I_ , we're near Alderaan, try to lay low so you won't be caught up by the Imperials."

"Jammers are ready." Boba Fett responded, and activated a strong jamming device that hid his ship from detection.

"Jeez, those are strong jammers." Hera commented as she saw Boba nearly instantly disappear from all her scanners, "I think even an Imperial Star Destroyer would have a hard time searching for you." she chuckled and looked at Alderaan, "Hurry u-" she paused when she saw a group of 2 Star Destroyers covering the path.

"A star destroyer would have a hard time... how about two?" Garazeb grumbled, "Do you want me to darken the windows?" he asked.

"Yes." Kanan spoke as he looked at Hera, "So, how are we going to act this?" he asked as he saw a group of TIE fighters patrol around the Star Destroyers.

"They must be getting fidgety over the Organa House." Hera frowned, "I fear for the princess and Bail... We may lose them. I think I'm going to report this to Commander Than." she reached for her communicator.

However, a squad of TIE fighters were heading towards them.

"Uh oh." Garazeb murmured as he saw they entered a fighting formation.

"Get back." Boba Fett suddenly came on, "They are going to attack." he cut off and then the _Slave I_ overtook the _Ghost_ and destroyed a TIE fighter, then rolled to destroy another.

"What is he doing?" Hera asked, then saw the last TIE fighter explode, "He's going to-"

"Look. They're coming after me... You go into Alderaan, I'll keep them away." Boba Fett once again rapidly came on, and was about to shut off when he saw Sabine come on.

"You can't!" Sabine snatched the communicator from Hera's hand, "Stop! You can't die!"

"I won't." Boba Fett said, "Now you go. Don't worry. You all go." he said briefly and once again reached for the cutoff, but once again Sabine kept him on the line.

"Don't do it-"

"You will be blown out, they don't want you, they want me." Boba Fett growled and then flew in front of one of the Star Destroyers,  
"No Job too big..." this time he did cut off.

Hera saw as Sabine stood silent, still holding the communicator, "Sabine... Hand me the thing."

"Boba. Don't." Sabine spoke into the device, "Boba."

"Sabine, listen to me." Kanan subtly removed the communicator, "He'll be fine-" he murmured as he saw the _Slave I_ attract the attentions of the Imperials.

"Hmph..." Hera sighed and then used this opening to zoom into Alderaan...

00000000

"Sir, that's the bounty hunter Boba Fett!" one of the officials on one of the Star Destroyer's yelled to his superiors as the _Slave I_ ran rings around them, "He's a documented Mandalorian!" he informed.

"Well, then it's the Emperor's decree that we take him out." the captain said, "Get into battle stations, tell the _Major_ the details." she ordered.

00000000

The Lothal Rebels quickly landed on a runway in an undisclosed location, the hangar was built inside a mountain and heavily guarded.

The _Ghost_ set down rapidly and the crew spewed out, along with Chopper and the valuable information.

"The princess will be with yo-"

"Tell her to hurry up!" Sabine jumped the gun, quite anxious and very frightened, "We ne-"

"Sabine." Kanan held her back, "Forgive her." he told the Rebel captain that addressed them, "She's unstable right now-"

"I am not, Boba Fett is up there risking his life for us and here we are waiting fo-"

"Did you say, Boba Fett?" the rebel captain asked in shock, "What?! What is he doing here?" he looked and saw the Princess coming, "Princess! The Bounty Hunter Boba Fett is he-"

"No no no no." Hera shook her hands, "He's part of the Rebellion now, he's the one that helped us break through the Imperial lines!" she informed.

"What is going on here?" Princess Leia Organa asked as she saw the tense environment rise up, "What is happening?" she looked at Kanan.

"We recruited Boba Fett into the Rebellion." Kanan responded, "Your Highness, to be honest, he's the one that helped us get down here to give you the manufacturing and production plans of the Lyrran hangar." he brought up Chopper.

"You're talking about the bounty hunter, right?" Leia said in disbelief, "The bounty hunter Boba Fett?"

"Yes. He's our ally now, believe it or not." Garazeb informed, "Ever since Mandalore and her sisters were slagged." he shook his head in reverence.

"Ah yes, I know that." Leia sighed, "Well, where is he now?" she asked as she patted Chopper's top, "I would like to speak to him-"

"Your Highness, are you sure?" the rebel captain spoke, "I don't think we can trust such people, especially someone like Boba Fett!" he voiced his concern.

"I would trust him, captain." Hera crossed her arms, "As of right now, that bounty hunter you're downplaying is risking his life against two Imperial Star Destroyers and their squadrons in order to allow us entry." she informed.

The Rebel captain was quickly silenced.

"Yes... The Empire has gotten suspicious of my father's position." Leia commented, "That's why their presence is here... to intimidate us back into their fold. But it won't happen!" she clenched her fist, "Now on to Boba! Rona! Get the date from this droid on the double, the _Ghost_ crew must return to aid their ally!" she ordered a nearby Rebel captain, who ran to the astromech and inserted a device into one of its ports.

"Please hurry." Sabine stressed.

00000000

"Wake up." Boba Fett muttered as he blasted a TIE fighter with his rockets, then spun around to take another by surprise, but was cut off when a blast from the nearby star destroyer knocked him off balance.

The bounty hunter avoided several incoming blasts and then managed to pick off two more TIE fighters before getting tailed by another. The _Slave I_ 's computer promptly alerted him of this threat and the man tried to shake off the menace, only to receive a small blast to his flank.

However, thanks to this small tremor, the ship was able to roll to the left and cause the pursuing TIE fighter to crash into one of his allies.

"Maybe next time." Boba Fett scoffed and then avoided another fighter.

"Perhaps this was more than I bargained for..." he said under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"That's the last Ion rocket." Boba Fett grunted as he received the alert from his console, "Do we have any in store?" he checked the surplus, "Hmm... ten more-" he swiftly turned to avoid colliding into a TIE fighter.

 _Damn it_.

The _Slave I_ rolled to the side but was scraped by a laser blast, causing the ship to shake and almost crash into the 2nd Star Destroyer.

"Cowards." Boba Fett avoided another TIE fighter, then took some blank shots at the destroyer, merely harassing the thick armor of the vessel. "You're going down." he activated his on-board droid, which started to move the ion torpedoes into the loading mechanism.

Suddenly, a group of differently colored TIE fighters appeared- a dedicated fighter squadron. The small group instantly engaged the _Slave I_ with utmost skill.

 _Good, a challenge_.

Boba Fett flew through the group and then looped to re-face them.

" _Slave I_. This is the _Ghost_ -"

"No, get out." Boba Fett warned as he was tailed by one of the fighters, but shot down one in turn, "The-" he saw the _Ghost_ jump into the fray, "Get out!" he saw a TIE fighter suddenly appear.

The bounty hunter took the brunt of the TIE ace's shot in order to execute a move that would allow him to take out the fighter. The battered _Slave I_ met up with the _Ghost_.

"You hop into hyperspace." Boba Fett radioed in.

"You need to get out of here too." Hera responded as she shot down a TIE Fighter, "We'll cover you!" she yelled and avoided one of the TIE aces.

"You're damaged, Boba, you have to leave first." Kanan appeared on the display, "Don't worry, we can handle ourselves-"

"I am not concerned for you-" Boba stopped as he took down a TIE fighter, "Hrrrrhhh..." he growled and then started to move away from the skirmish, "Where are we going?"

"Go to Dantooine, now!" Kanan yelled as the _Ghost_ engaged one of the aces, "We'll be right behind you."

"Got it." Boba Fett briefly said and activated his hyperdrive, only to receive static in return, "What?!" he growled and typed into his console.

His astromech droid came on and reported the situation.

"Damaged..." the bounty hunter grumbled, "Must be dumb luck." he pressed the console, " _Ghost_ , I'm having technical difficulties."

"What?" Hera came on, "What do you mean?"

"My hyperdrive is compromised." Boba responded, getting growls from the other side, "I can't escape." he instructed his droid to repair it, "At least for five minutes according to my bucket of bolts." he reported.

"Not enough time." Kanan spoke, "We don't want too much exposure with the Imperials." he said, "Hera, we'll have to take him in tow."

"I don't know, Boba, is your tractor beam strong enough for this?" Hera asked, "I don't want you to be ripped away."

"At full power." Boba Fett responded, "You'd best do it quick-" he saw that the _Ghost_ was already headed towards to him, "Watch yourselves." he shut off his link.

00

"Don't let them escape!" the captain of the 1st Star Destroyer yelled, " _Major_ , do you have a shot?" she yelled into the communicator, "Take the shot if you do!"

"Negative, Captain." the _Major_ responded.

The _Ghost,_ with the _Slave I_ in tow, hopped into hyperspace.

"Permission to chase them down, ma'am." one of TIE aces radioed in.

"Denied. You must stay here to scuttle any rebel infiltrations." the woman growled and clenched her fist, "Lord Vader will not be pleased..." she sighed and then saw one of her subordinates walk up to her."

"Ma'am, I intercepted this message from the _Slave I_ and the allied ship." the official reported...

00000000

The crippled _Slave I_ landed uneasily on a dock on Dantooine, the grassland world found in the Outer Rim. Despite the successful journey through hyperspace, the bounty hunter's ship suffered from the stresses of the tow.

Boba Fett left the ship with his green R5 astromech droid, then gave himself a good stretch.

"Wow." Gerazeb looked at the damaged craft, quite shocked by its state.

"Hmph." Boba Fett looked back at it and grunted, then turned to the Lothal Rebels, "Sorry about the mess." he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the dockyards dead ahead.

Rebel soldiers were heading down the runway, armed and ready to defend.

"Just... just let me do the talking." Hera sighed, "They must have not gotten the memo." she looked as the rebels set up a perimeter.

"Stand away from the Bounty Hunter's ship!" one of the rebel captains yelled, " _Ghost_ Crew, we will defend you-"

"Sir!" one of the soldiers came up to the armed man, "Urgent message from the Princess!" she handed him a disk.

The captain muttered and activated the disk, and the projection of Leia Organa appeared.

Boba Fett stood idly by as he watched the captain receive the message.

 _Perhaps this time they get the memo._

He shuffled in annoyance.

"Stand down." the rebel captain raised his arm, "This man is no threat." he pointed to Boba Fett, and his subordinates retracted their weapons, "Now..." he breathed in sharply, "What brings you all here?" he asked them.

"I need a quick repair." Boba Fett crudely interrupted Hera, "And I want it." he pointed at the captain.

"Boba." Kanan shook his head and walked next to him, "Sorry about that... We need to repair the _Slave I_ , was it?" he looked to Boba for approval, which he got a grunt in return, "So we can return to Lyrran."

"Actually." Boba Fett spoke up, "We're going to Corellia." he told the Jedi, "You need to get your ship modified." he looked at the captain again, "I need my ship fixed."

The rebel captain grumbled, "Very well... Get the repair crew out here!" he ordered.

 **00000000**

The Lothal Rebels attended a joint meeting with the rebels on Dantooine, a meeting where Boba was noticeably absent.

"We have reports of increased Imperial Activity in the Outer Rim." the rebel commander of the Dantooine Base spoke, "Including Rumors of Lord Vader's personal fleet roaming around." he mumbled, "Senator Bail and Princess Organa have requested we limit the interactions between rebel cells in the Outer Rim and the Core due to the vast expanse between us and the higher risk of interception. This type of incursion is obviously not foreign to us, but with the possible presence of Lord Vader, we must accept that the stakes have been raised." he clenched his fist.

"Perhaps with the help of Fulcrum, we can have a shot of defeating the dark Lord." Kanan suggested, "It is our best choice in order to get a significant advantage. The Emperor himself will have to take notice."

"We are not in a position to make such an attack." the commander responded, "We have neither the ships nor the men to hope of attacking Lord Vader's fleet."

"We don't even know how strong the fleet itself is." a rebel captain briefly added.

"That is true." the commander pointed at the woman who spoke, "And unfortunately our spies and agents are spread thin- and to be honest." he looked down, "None of them want to take on the mission."

"Of course, because that mission would warrant someone who can sleuth around Lord Vader himself." Kanan sighed, "We have no one here-"

"Except." Hera stood up and looked at Kanan.

"No..." Kanan shook his head.

"We have the bounty hunter." the commander said, "Boba Fett... he has had various trades with the Empire, hasn't he?" he asked his council.

"Yes." one of the rebel captains reported, "He has personally executed missions for top Imperial officials, and probably even Lord Vader himself."

"Hold on a minute here." Hera stopped the conversation, "We have to stop and think about this really critically- I mean, we just engaged in combat against two Star Destroyers over Alderaan, Boba's involvement with us should be figured out by now!" she spoke.

"Well, if Boba's supposedly found out, who else do we have?" a captain asked, "You must accept the fact that none of us have no interior dealings with the Empire except him."

"Tell them not to send him." Sabine muttered to Kanan, who raised his hand in reassurance.

"Still, the risk of with Boba Fett is too great." Kanan informed, "If we lose him, we not only lose valuable information, but a powerful ally." he brought his case up, "There is no way we can risk such a valauble player in the rebellion."

"You speak as if he has been with us for years." one of the captains grumbled and crossed his arms, "That bounty hunter has only just joined yet you act like he was a commander." he commented.

"Boba has frequently reassured his commitment to eliminate the Empire." Hera refuted, "And none of his present actions negate that. Commander, what do you think of this?"

The old man rubbed his beard and then sighed deeply, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with the base. Boba Fett may be a valuable asset, but he's also the only one we have with the ability to hound down Lord Vader's position."

"Commander, you must unders-"

"I apologize, Kanan." the commander murmured, "But I have set my mind to it. Boba must go to Lord Vader's fleet."

"No!" Sabine shot up, "I won't let you do that!" she pointed at the commander.

"Sabine!" Garazeb held her back, "Not this again!"

"He's going to die if you do this!" Sabine yelled at the commander, "He and all the Mandalorians! You can't do this!" she tried to resist Garazeb.

"I deeply share your anguish over the destruction of Mandalore and her holdings, Sabine." the commander responded, "But this is for the cause that there will be no more exterminations like there were on Mandalore. You must understand." he tried to calm her down.

"Please, commander." Sabine muttered, "He's going to die."

"The decision is final." the commander announced, "Council dismissed. Send the transcript to Bail Organa and the princess." he said.

"Well I'm going too!" Sabine yelled, stopping the council from leaving.

"What's this?" Kanan turned to face her.

"If Boba Fett is going to Lord Vader, I will join him." Sabine spoke, "The Mandalorian honor is at stake, and I will fight for it as well."

"Sabine, don't be foolish." Hera told the woman.

"I am not foolish." Sabine stood up, "I am a warrior, I am strong, and I will die for the honor of my people." she looked at the commander, "So if Boba Fett is going, I will join."

The commander looked at the Mandalorian.  
"Very well."

"Wait-" Kanan glanced back at Sabine, "What were you thinking?!" he asked the woman.

"To destroy the Empire." Sabine responded and then ran out.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gods of Mandalore**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

It sounded fine.  
Just snoop around and look at Vader's position.

No hitch... until...

"Sabine Wren has volunteered to join you." Kanan reported.

This. This was not fine.

"Absolutely not." Boba Fett grunted as he stood by his newly repaired _Slave I_.

"Commander's orders, Boba." Hera shook her head, "We were against it to-"

"I follow no commander." Boba Fett placed his flamethrower on his right arm.

"You have to, since you joined the rebellion." Kanan informed.

 _Damn it.  
Say I follow no rebellion and these marks will blast me to hell._

"Let me talk to her." Boba Fett growled, and was led by the two pilots back to the _Ghost._

00000000

Sabine looked at her armor and checked her blaster pistols, inspecting them for the task ahead. "For good luck." she mumbled and grabbed a can of spray paint, then quickly made a strange symbol on her wall.

The door opened.

Boba Fett.

"Ah... Boba." Sabine smiled as she looked at the Mandalorian, "Have you heard th- AHHH!" she was smacked by the bounty hunter across the face.

"What is wrong with you?" Boba Fett growled and saw her rise up.

"Boba?!" Sabine responded harshly.

"How dare you follow me into such situations." Boba Fett pointed at her, "You are not ready." he glared at her, "You will not come with me."

"There is no choice." Sabine looked at him defiantly, "The commander has-"

"The commander means nothing to me." Boba Fett responded, "You will not come with m-"

"I vowed to defeat the Empire for what they caused to our people, and you took the same vow." Sabine growled, "Yet here you are breaking it by not allowing me to help you." she crossed her arms, "I will die for what I believe in with you, in order to restore the honor of our people."

"There's no use of honor if we go extinct." Boba Fett responded.

"You seem to forget, which is odd, heh..." Sabine scoffed, "That _Glory is the sound life sends to eternity, and Honor is the echo back._ "

Boba Fett stood silence, someone had told him that before.

His father. The proud Mandalorian whose people he sought to restore.

"I... I... very well." the bounty hunter responded, then saw as the woman placed on her helmet, "Sabine." he looked at her.

"Yes, Boba?" Sabine looked back.

"Good job." Boba Fett responded, "That is the Mandalorian way." he added.

And for the first time, a smile appeared on both their faces.

00000000

"Stay safe, Sabine." Hera spoke in her transmission to the _Slave I_ as it hovered in space, "And you too, Boba."

"Thank you." Sabine responded,

Boba only grunted back.

The transmission cut off and Boba re-assumed control of his ship.  
"We have to find this Lord Vader." he spoke as he typed in some coordinates.

"What do you mean, 'This lord Vader'?" Sabine asked as she shuffled in her seat, "You mean you've never met him?"

"No." Boba Fett responded, "But the man is nothing more than a frightening politician." he flipped some switches, "Easy mark." he chuckled.

"Boba, Lord Vader is a very powerful man." Sabine told him, "He singlehandedly destroyed the rebel outpost on C'irak. Kanan has even stated he may be able to use the Force."

"The Force is just a cheap trick, Sabine." Boba Fett sped up some distance, "It's a little trick meant to scare you into submission. At the end of the day, it's nothing more than a muse."

"But Kanan uses it to lift up th-"

"Enough." Boba Fett raised his arm, "I may not know where Vader is, but I think the word has spread around." he spoke and started up his hyperdrive.

"Wherever Vader is, we must defeat him." Sabine commented, "Not only to cripple the Empire but help the Rebellion."

 **00000000**

"These rumors, are they true?" Darth Vader spoke to Admiral Tanesh.

"We have received reports from the _Major_ and the _Scythe_ that the bounty hunter, Mandalorian by the way, has assisted a known rebel group known as the Lothals escape the blockade on Alderaan." Tanesh reported.

"Boba Fett." Darth Vader spoke, "A rebel. And a Mandalorian." he looked outside his ship, "And what did the message he send say?"

"He and his rebel allies were retreating to the planet of Datooine, Lord Vader." Admiral Tanesh spoke, "Now I have requested permission from the Emperor to move our position to the planet." he told him, "There has been suspicion amongst the high command that there may be an influential Rebel base there."

"And the response?"

"None." Admiral Tanesh responded.

"I will speak to The Emperor then." Darth Vader responded, "And if this Boba Fett keeps harassing us. Destroy him." he walked off.

"Will do, Lord Vader." Admiral Tanesh saluted and then grabbed the communicator, " _Executor_ Fleet, _Slave I_ has gained a shoot on sight authorization. Report this to other nearby fleets."

"Worry not, sir." one of the captains ran walked up to him after the briefing, "The bounty hunter has gained a taste of his own medicine." she showed the Admiral a Wanted holodisk, "It had been approved by the Imperial commission- there must be a hunt for his head all throughout the galaxy right now." she laughed and turned off the device.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long folks.  
ENJOY!**


End file.
